


Before Sunrise 黎明破曉前

by Fengyang



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post- Avengers: Infinity War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 「也許我們仍然能夠拯救你。」T’Challa說，Erik那時候沒真的相信他。





	Before Sunrise 黎明破曉前

國王死了。

 

那是Okoye將Erik帶離他的牢房時說的唯一一句話。

 

她站在門口，看著Erik的眼睛。Okoye的眼中含著淚，但是她並沒有哭，只是用非常平穩的語調，一字一句地告訴他：「國王死了。」

 

好像那樣就足夠解釋所有的一切。

 

見鬼的最好那樣就足夠解釋所有的一切。

 

但是生活很早就教會Erik在這樣的時刻，問題並沒有意義。許多年前那個生活在奧克蘭的孩子也曾經有過無數的問題，他會在星空下問他的爸爸，瓦甘達真的存在嗎？在那遙遠的理想國度，他是不是真的有一個國王叔叔？如果瓦甘達真的存在，為什麼他跟爸爸生活在美國而非瓦甘達？為什麼他的族人生活得如此艱難？

 

他的爸爸回答了一些，但沒能回答的更多。後來那些問題變成了是誰殺了他的爸爸？為什麼是他？他在心中問過自己無數次，直到他終於明白問題並沒有意義，因為那就只是生活的一部份，受盡苦難與死亡都只是生活的一部份，所以他停止問那些問題，站起身，為自己的爸爸復仇。

 

所以那一天，他什麼也沒問，就只是站起身，跟著Okoye離開了房間。

 

Okoye帶著他去見王后與Shuri，王后看起來蒼老了很多，死亡會對一個人帶來這樣的影響。Shuri的眼睛還是腫的，但是年輕的公主走到他面前，用那雙因為留了太多淚水而浮腫的眼睛看著他。

 

「你願意成為瓦甘達的國王嗎？」Shuri問。從Shuri的眼中，Erik可以看見她傷透了心，但是她的勇氣值得讚賞。

 

「為什麼？」Erik反問，「妳可以自己成為女王。」

 

疼痛從Shuri的眼中一閃而逝，但是她很快振作起來。「瓦甘達現在不需要我，它需要你，一個可以帶領它度過這個危機的國王。」年輕的公主義正嚴辭地說，「我的知識只有在研發新的科技時有幫助，那在現在沒有什麼用，但是你，你被訓練在這樣的動盪中存活，你知道怎麼保護你自己，知道怎麼保護瓦甘達，我需要你保護瓦甘達。」

 

「我不相信妳。」Erik無動於衷，「你們已經推翻過我一次，我怎麼知道你們不會再推翻我一次？」

 

「因為我不能為他復仇，但是你可以。我的哥哥—」Shuri的聲音變得破碎，她不得不停頓壓抑自己的情緒，「—我們的國王，」她繼續，再次開口時聲音已經恢復平穩，為了這Erik讚賞她，「死了。你是對的，我不喜歡你，但是我會擁戴你為王，竭盡我所有的知識與力量協助你，只要你保證你會為他復仇。」

 

比起第一個理由，第二個理由在這樣的時刻顯得太薄弱又太過自私，但卻是第二個理由真正說服了Erik。為了復仇，他曾經仔細研究過這一對他名義上的堂兄妹，他知道Shuri有多麼地愛她的哥哥，也知道為所愛的人復仇可以成為多麼強大的動力。

 

「我可能是在騙妳。」他提醒Shuri，「妳的父親殺了我的爸爸，妳的哥哥將我軟禁，我有無數個理由毀了這個國家。」

 

「也許。」Shuri承認，「但是你是我們最好的機會了。」

 

那時候Erik沒有真的相信情況這麼糟糕，為了那他有非常長地一段時間感到後悔。

 

※

 

他是一個奇怪的國王，Erik承認。他沒有搬進T’Challa的寢室，那個屬於國王的房間。相反地，他讓人將他曾經的牢房改造成他的新寢室。

 

說是牢房，那其實就只是一個房間。它不是一間牢房，既不在地下室，也不陰暗潮濕，相反地還非常舒適。T’Challa大概想著不能虧待了他，那個房間不只在王宮裡，甚至還看得到夕陽。Erik以前只知道那大概是王宮中的臥房改造成的，後來才知道那是王宮中視野最好的幾個房間之一。

 

T’Challa是一個笨蛋，他這樣下結論。

 

那個人會竭盡所能救活曾經多次想置他於死地並搶奪王位的人，並在囚禁篡位者的同時還想著不能虧待了他。Erik以前就知道T’Challa是一個笨蛋，沒有哪一個有理智的國王會做出善待篡位者這樣的事。換成是Erik，他非但不會用盡心力救活重傷的篡位者，恐怕還會直接把人扔下懸崖，確保自己不會再有競爭者。

 

倒不是說他沒這麼做過就是了，不過那一次T’Challa沒有死。

 

而現在T’Challa死了。

 

Erik不甚舒適地在王位上動了動，他從以前就想告訴T’Challa，王座室中央的那張椅子坐起來並不舒服，但是他懷疑T’Challa早就知道。T’Challa是那種相信責任與義務的笨蛋，比起責任與義務，舒適並不真的在對方的考量範圍內。

 

比起復仇，成為瓦甘達的國王要來得難得多。考慮到Thanos的強大，Erik沒真的相信過他們可以為T’Challa（以及這個宇宙中一半的生命）復仇，不過話又說回來，當年那一個來自奧克蘭的十二歲男孩也不真的相信自己是童話故事中的王子，而現在他在這裡了。於是他就只是制定計畫，然後這麼去做了。

 

花了很多時間、資源與生命，但他們最後成功了。當他在陌生的星球將Shuri與Tony Stark、Bruce Banner，以及地球和差不多其它所有星球最頂尖的科學家一起研發出的武器刺進Thanos的心窩時，他想，這肯定就是結束了。

 

他沒有死，他受了很重的傷，但經驗告訴他這樣的傷勢還不足以死。

 

黑豹的戰衣保護了他。

 

「我們做到了。」Stark在他身邊降落，輕聲說，「我們復仇了。」

 

復仇，誰想得到，一個來自奧克蘭貧民窟的男孩竟然真的擁有童話故事中王家的血脈，竟然會成為復仇者聯盟的一員。

 

他在陌生的星球跌坐在地，嘴中是鮮血的味道。他收起頭盔，看著眼前的這一片戰場。

 

Thanos的屍體躺在他面前，巨大而令人窒息。到處都是屍體，他叫得出名字的種族、他叫不出名字的種族。聯軍的屍體遍佈整個戰場，當然也有人活下來了，但死去的人更多。

 

而諷刺地，那時候正是日落的時候。

 

_「也許我們仍然能夠拯救你。」T’Challa說，年輕堅毅的臉上有著不忍。_

 

他的年紀已經遠遠超過了T’Challa死去的年紀，統治瓦甘達的時間也遠遠地超越了T’Challa在位的時間。人們想起瓦甘達時已經很少想起那位在無限之戰一開始就逝去的國王，這場戰爭花了太多的時間，死了太多的人，人們很久以前就已經停止悼念死去的人。

 

但是只有Erik知道，他永遠都不會像T’Challa一樣成為真正的國王。

 

T’Challa生來就為王者，不是因為血脈，而是因為他擁有這樣的品質。他對於責任和義務的堅定不移、他的良善，那是Erik終其一生都無法學來的東西，而T’Challa就只是生來就是如此。

 

有些人，即使穿著拖鞋也依然是王。有些人，即使身坐王座也依然是來自貧民窟的孩子。

 

_「N'Jadaka。」他的國王溫和地喚他的名字，Erik恨他這麼做，恨他違背他的意志將他救活，恨他用這樣的語調叫那個早就被遺棄的名字。_

_「我的名字是Erik Killmonger。」他不為所動地說，百般無聊地將視線轉向窗外的夕陽。_

_他的父親沒有說謊，瓦甘達確實擁有整個世界上最美麗的夕陽。_

_那是一種驚心動魄的壯麗，在那樣的壯麗面前，所有的一切顯得如此為不足道。_

_「N'Jadaka。」T’Challa在他身邊坐下，陪他一起看著窗外的夕陽。當敵人只是一個模糊的身影，要恨他就比較容易。但當敵人不再只是敵人，而是更多，那麼就像即將沉入群山的艷陽，所有的一切都變得模糊了起來。_

_T’Challa叨叨絮絮地和他說瓦甘達的事，它的風俗、它的文化歷史，所有年輕的國王相信Erik本來應該生來就擁有，但是卻被剝奪的知識。_

_T’Challa叨叨絮絮地和他說瓦甘達向外界開放的事，那本來是為了和整個世界建立橋樑，只是那時候他們都沒有想到原來整個世界包含了整個宇宙。_

_「我相信我們可以建立某些壯麗輝煌的東西。」T’Challa笑著說，他年輕的臉上有著隱約的疲倦，他剛剛參加完了長達幾周的會議，但是他年輕的臉上除了疲倦，更多是對明天的希望。_

_「那不會太晚了嗎？」Erik譏諷地反問，「當我們的同胞被逼迫跳船、被奴役的時候瓦甘達在哪裡？」_

_T’Challa的神色黯淡了些，但又很快振作起來。「永遠都不會太晚，只要我們做出改變，就永遠都不會太晚。」_

 

太陽已經完全落入山脈，藉著城市的燈光，Erik可以看見T’Challa的身上帶著收著黑豹制服的項鍊有著隱隱的光澤。瓦甘達的人民相信黑豹會守護這個國家，黑色是屬於夜晚的顏色，Erik親眼見過黑豹如何戰鬥，也在戰場上跟黑豹戰鬥過。

 

但是當黑豹褪去武裝，隱藏在面具下的是一個年輕的國王。他的心中充滿光明，就連最黑暗的夜也無法剝奪那樣璀璨的光芒。

 

而誰知道呢？也許有一天，那樣的光芒也能在另外一個除了黑暗以外別無一物的心中點燃屬於他的光明。

 

\----- Before Sunrise 黎明破曉前 完-----


End file.
